breyermodelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Equuleus Breyer Derby
Equuleus Breyer Derby The Equuleus Breyer Derby is a Breyer model horse race run annually by FiestaFilly on YouTube on January 1st. The Equuleus Breyer Derby is an informal model horse race that is very selective on who is allowed to race. The Equuleus Derby does not charge an entry fee unlike many other model horse races. All prizes for the derby are donated by other Breyer collectors and members of YouTube and DeviantArt. The Equuleus Derby was created with realism in mind and is more likely to accept model horse owners who create "pedigrees" and have previous racing records. The derby only allows "aging" model horses that are three years old and they must be Thoroughbreds or Quarter Horses. The Equuleus Breyer Derby is also "recorded" and the results are posted via video on YouTube, so all owners must send in pictures of the Breyer they are "racing". The name "Equuleus" comes from the constellation "Equuleus" which is also known as "Little Horse". How it Works Model horse owners will contact FiestaFilly around the time of the race normally via YouTube and send in completed entry forms that she has created. The entry forms look like this: *Owner's Name: *Horse's Name: *Breed: *Age/Year Born: *Color: *Picture: *Sire & Dam: *Race Record: *Races Entered: Owners are required to take pictures of horse model they are trying to enter because they are needed for the final race results video and this can help prove proof that the owner actually owns that model horse. Pictures do not affected judging in anyway. Once the entries have been sent in, judges will select a handful of Breyers for the four races that run on January 1st. The Breyers are selected based on how well the owner followed the entry form rules, if the horse has a pedigree, and if it has a previous racing record. The horses will the best records are more likely to be chosen. This process can take two to four days before the judges return to the owner with an answer. If the owner is selected to race, the horse will be entered in the race the owner selected. All entries must be in before December 31st. Owners can select from four races: *3 Year Old Quarter Horse Colts (quarter mile long) *3 Year Old Quarter Horse Fillies (quarter mile long) *3 Year Old Thoroughbred Colts (one and quarter mile long) *3 Year Old Thoroughbred Fillies (one and quarter mile long) For roleplay purposes, the track type is dirt and the track is oval shaped. The track condition is always released within the race results video and never told before race day. Race Rules & Guidelines # This is an annual race for three year old Breyers. Your horse can only run this race once in its lifetime. No repeat entries. #Your horse cannot be any other model type besides Breyer. #Your horse can be any Breyer model scale. #Your horse must be a Thoroughbred to enter the Thoroughbred races and your horse must be a Quarter Horse to enter Quarter Horse races. #No horses over or under three year old. No non-aging horses. No backwards aging your horse to enter. #Owners that keep track records and pedigrees have a better chance of getting into the Equuleus Derby. #Completely fill out the entry form. You MUST send in a picture of your Breyer to enter as it will be used in the race video. #Do not enter a false horse. (aka a Breyer you do not actually own in real life) #Wait for race results to come out on race day. To not bother judges to "vote" for your horse, etc. #The judges will roll a dice to decide what places each horse gets to make the race completely fair and random. #Do not harass judges if your horse doesn't win. #You may add this race to your race record. We, in fact, encourage it. #You may change your Breyer's breed from what Breyer considers it to be. If you have already entered your horse as an Arabian for example in another competition, do not try to enter as a Thoroughbred or Quarter Horse in this race. #Try to stay are realistic as possible when entering your horse and use a name other than common Breyer names or racehorse names. #If you are donating prizes, realize you MUST provide these prizes or you will not be allowed to donate next year. #Prizes will be sent out a week after the race results are posted. 2012 Equuleus Breyer Derby Results Will be posted after the race on January 1st, 2012. Race Overview *'Race Name: '''Equuleus Breyer Derby *'Race Run Date:' January 1st annually *'Race Entries Due:' December 31st annually *'Race Entry Fee:' Free *'Prizes:' Different donated prizes yearly *'NAN Certified:' No *'Held: Online via YouTube (pictures needed) *'Breed Allowed: '''Quarter Horse and Thoroughbred *'Model Ages Allowed: 3 years *'Track Type:' Dirt *'Owner Age Groups:' None *'Multiple Entries Allowed:' Yes Category:Races Category:Things to do with Models Category:Model Horse Shows Category:Contests